Double Life
by ThatFangirl9989
Summary: What if Rachel Berry wasn't quite who she said she was?
1. Chapter 1

I'm back! I'm going to try and stick with this story! I'm almost positive that this will stay rated T. I am also writing on my iPod now because my computer has so many viruses.

Also, I would like to thank my wonderful beta hungergameslover04, she is just fixing my stupid grammar mistakes though because she has never really watched either show, but she is also my friend in the non-internet world.

One last thing, I am American! I'm not going to try and change all the wording and stuff so if you don't like that, I'm sorry.

Anyways, on with the story!

Rachel Berry was not who she appeared to be, her name wasn't Rachel Berry either; her name was Rachel Watson-Holmes, daughter of John and Sherlock Watson-Holmes.

She was, at the moment, living with relatives. She was not Jewish, and she certainly was not as opaque as she seemed to be. She could deduce any person in the Glee Club, a trait she acquired from her father.

She was living with her third cousins in Lima, Ohio U.S, because after being kidnapped by a serial killer, her Papa felt as if she would be safer in America. So she dropped her accent, found herself a new identity, and started attending William McKinley High School in Lima, Ohio.

Of course she visited her parents every school break she had, and spent as much time on Skype as she could.

She was not "spoiled in the arts" but she did, however, begin reading at the age of 3, and doing complex math problems at the age of 4. She was also a very gifted violin player, her singing abilities were spectacular, a talent neither of her parents were graced with.

Her biological mother (and also Aunt Harriet) could not carry any tune at all, her biological father (Sherlock Holmes) could sing a few notes but never did, he focused his musical talents to his violin.

Rachel was going to be a star, no matter what, her Daddy was hoping she would choose a more practical life choice like a Consulting Detective, or even forensic science. Her Papa on the other hand wanted her to chase her dreams and follow her heart. Another reason he chose America for her to move, she wanted to be on Broadway.

As Rachel walked into Glee Club that day, she overheard one Sam Evans talking about Sherlock Holmes: Consulting Detective, and how amazing he was. It was very obvious his talent for deduction or even the way he managed to successfully stay hidden during the three years after "The Fall" was absolutely brilliant.

Rachel couldn't help but smile at the way Sam explained her father.

"He is a genius! He could tell your life story by the way you carry yourself," Sam exclaimed, with an excitement that resembled a child's.

Rachel didn't notice but, she was silently nodding to everything Sam was saying.

"Have you heard of him, Rachel?" Sam asked, noticing her slight nod.

Rachel bit back her sarcastic remark about how obvious it was that Sherlock Holmes was her father. This was something she had been doing for years. She then gave a terse nod, signifying a yes.

Sam continued singing the praises of her father and she couldn't help but feel cheated. Some of the things he was saying were most definitely not true, such as, "He was the only person who could deduce the entire room of people." Rachel could do that, it was quite simple. Sam was living a motel room, seeing as the key card was sticking out of his wallet, quite obviously, and he has a little sister judging by the small amounts of glitter on his face. Also, judging by the large amounts of mud on his backside and his knees, he plays football in those jeans quite frequently, but the school football team has practice pants, so he must have someone to play with at home. But, having a teenage son, it seems unlikely his father is young enough play with him without hurting himself. This indicated he has a brother, more than likely, younger.

It seemed obvious that Sam didn't know her father was married or even that he had a daughter. Rachel couldn't help but wonder what it would be like if her secret was out.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank You for the review, favorite, and alert! Anyways, I changed my name from Gleek9989 to ThatFangirl9989. Yes same number. Also I am going to try to update on Tuesdays and Thursdays.

Okay, on with the story.

Sherlock missed Rachel more than anyone. He wasn't the best with feelings either.

Rachel definitely was Sherlock's little girl. She learned the science of deduction by the time she was ten. She was very smart as well. She was beautiful. Very beautiful. She seemed to have inherited her looks from her dad.

Sherlock was her biological father, her aunt Harriet volunteered to be a surrogate, her Papa adopted her before she was born she she was legally his daughter before she was even born.

John was there for every milestone in her life, her first steps, her first words, and even her first math problem. But Rachel felt neglected, she strived for attention from her dad. She read constantly, she learned math and she even taught herself the violin, until finally something clicked in Sherlock's mind, they have been very close ever since.

Rachel definitely missed her dads as much as she missed them. She wanted to move back home every day. Except, she didn't, because she was a part of something special and, being a part of something special makes you special. Right?

She wanted to tell Finn about her dads too. And the fact she was from London, but she didn't want him to absolutely freak out. But she wasn't really sure about telling him of her extreme intelligence. Because, Finn, well he has his looks.

If she told Finn the news would eventually get to the rest of the Glee club. She really doesn't want that, it could possibly endanger her.  
On second thought she was going to keep this a secret for as long as possible.  
_

1. Sorry for such a short chapter. I'm leading onto big things! I promise! And I am hoping the next chapter will be a lot longer!

2. Okay where I'm at it's August. But I've decided I want to write a Christmas chapter. I don't know much and Christmas in the UK, (Aside from Doctor Who Christmas specials, but I don't think aliens attack every Christmas. Right?)so of anybody could help me that would be fantastic. Otherwise I'll have to do Internet research. So I would love for your help, and if you are the first one to help me, I will let you read over the chapter before it is published and make sure all my facts are right.

Love,  
ThatFangirl9989


	3. Chapter 3

So I only have one more chapter after this one, I've decided to do her Christmas in America. With American traditions because that would be more in depth detail wise.  
I also apologize for the late update. I didn't have any ideas, but now obviously, I do, so here it is, chapter 3.

Rachel was frantic. Regionals were coming up, and her parents were flying in for the holidays. She had to attend many rehearsals and go to competition while spending as much time with her dads as possible. And really, she wanted more than anything for her dads to see her perform.

She decided she wanted her parents to attend her regionals performance. She wanted her dad to know how she performed, how she sang, and how she loved the stage. She couldn't possibly keep this secret any longer. It was wrong, she was going to marry Finn soon. He should at least become aquatinted with her dads.

_

When Rachel and her dads arrived home from the airport, there was a familiar truck in her driveway. It was Finn. I guess there was no better time than now.

Sherlock silently deduced the boy standing in front of him. "He plays American Football, he sings, he lost his dad when he was younger, probably some kind of accident; he has a sister, maybe its a brother? He has a girlfriend as well. It's Rachel. Why didn't she tell us?" Sherlock thought as he stepped gracefully out of Rachel's small vehicle. John silently followed.

Finn looked very confused. "He's so vacant," Sherlock thought. "Finn," Rachel sighed, taking a deep breath, "these are my dads." Finn looked quite vacant for about a minute and when he finally opened his mouth to speak, Sherlock stopped him. "Finn Hudson, you play American football, you have a step brother, he's quite into fashion and style, Rachel is quite obviously your girlfriend," Rachel face paled, Sherlock continued, "Your father died when you where younger he was in the army, you are aspiring to join the army at some point an to come back and have your perfect 3.0 life."

Finn stood there stunned. John turned to Sherlock, "You are trying showing off, quit acting like a child Sherlock. He seems like a nice enough boy." Finn seemed to have been putting the pieces together in his mind. "But... Your not American." Sherlock huffed, "Obviously," Rachel glared at her dad, "I am from London." Rachel started, "My birth name is Rachel Harriet Watson-Holmes. I moved here because Daddy has such a dangerous job. I changed my name because I had to keep up the appearance that the men I was living with, who are distant cousins, were my dads." Finn stared for a moment, "Wait a minute... Holmes? From London? Does that mean you are related to that detective guy Sam was talking about?" John chuckled a bit. Sherlock rolled his eyes. "Finn, meet my dads Sherlock Holmes and Dr. John Watson-Holmes." Finn coughed a little then looked at Rachel incredulously, "So Sherlock Holmes the detective.. Is your dad?" Sherlock rolled his eyes again, "Obviously. What is it like in your tiny little brain? It must be so boring!" Rachel and John both shouted at once, "Sherlock!", "Dad!" Rachel silently apologized to Finn.

After Rachel escorted her dads inside she came back outside and apologized to Finn for what felt like the 15th time. She politely asked him why he was there. He said that there was a small gathering at the school tonight. Mr. Schuester announced it at glee club that day. Everyone was invited. Including the parents...  
_

Somewhat of a cliff hanger! I also apologize for not updating Tuesday. I actually wrote this chapter Wednesday night. So yeah...  
BENEDICT CUMBERBATCH!


	4. Chapter 4

Sherlock may seem a little OC at the end of this chapter but I felt it was necessary, after all he does have some feelings;)  
So without further ado...  
Chapter 4!

Rachel decided to go to the party and face her friends, show them the true her. She brought her dads, too.

When she had told Finn she was bringing her dads, he told Kurt, and the news that Rachel's dads were coming spread throughout the club. It wasn't a big deal though, considering nobody knew Rachel was actually English.

When they reached the school, Sherlock unfolded himself from the small vehicle. John got himself out, and then helped his daughter with the task. Rachel entered the school with trepidation, hoping that maybe her dad wouldn't completely destroy all of her friendships.

Approaching the door Rachel took a deep breath.

The people in the room looked at John and Sherlock confused. The room consisted of most of the Glee club and their parents. Mr. Shuester was the first one to notice John and Sherlock. He walked up to them, politely smiling, "You must be Rachel's dads. I'm Will Schuester, the Glee club director." He shook John's hand, Sherlock only glared. Rachel interjected, "Mr. Schue, these are my dads, Sherlock Holmes and Dr. John Watson-Holmes." Sam's head snapped up at this declaration. His eyes went wide. Then Sherlock started to speak.

"You are recently divorced, you are also newly engaged, she has red hair, you want kids but that probably isn't going to happen anytime soon, taking her OCD into consideration." The room was eerily silent while Sherlock started scanning the room for a new victim. Rachel then stopped him, "Daddy, please," her voice was small, her eyes pleading. Sherlock sighed. Mr. Schuester was wide eyed, he turned to Rachel "You told your dad that?" he asked, almost sounding hurt. Rachel shook her head. "But... How d-did you do that?" Mr. Shuester stammered. It was John's turn to add to the conversation, "Before he says something else rude," he paused to glare at Sherlock, "I'd like to apologize, he is always like this. He likes to point out everything he notices about someone. He's quite good at it." John smiled a bit at Sherlock.

Sherlock continued to be inexplicably rude to all of the other glee club members and their parents. When he and John got around to talking to Burt and Carole, that's when the real mess started.

"So, Rachel is from England. That's... Something" Burt said taking a drink of his water quickly.  
"Yes." John said, trying to keep the conversation less awkward. Sherlock then noticed the ring in Rachel's pocket.

"Why haven't I noticed that before?" he thought. "Diamond ring in her pocket, which just appears when we are talking to her boyfriend's parents. She's... Engaged." All of the color drained from Sherlock's face. John looked at him worriedly.

"Sherlock, are you okay?" John asked trying to keep Sherlock focused on their less than interesting conversation.

"Your engaged." Sherlock stated monotonously. John's eyes went wide.  
"What?" John asked.  
"She's engaged, to him." Sherlock pointed at Finn. John swallowed.

"Excuse us." he said, John gently grabbed his husband and daughter's arms and dragged them out of the room, leaving Burt, Carole and Finn to be terrified amongst themselves.

Once they reached an empty classroom, Rachel sat down at a desk and waited for a lecture. John and Sherlock were waiting for Rachel to say something, but she just sat there, staring at the floor. So John started,

"Rachel, What are you thinking? You're 17."

"Why do you care so much?" Rachel replied, her accent bleeding through as she continued. "This is the first time we've seen each other since Holidays. You just shipped me here to fend for myself, with people I have never met and a country I have never been to. So yes, I'm engaged but it should not affect your life in any way." When she finished speaking, Sherlock looked a bit broken. John, on the other hand, looked as if he was angry.

"Rachel Harriet Watson-Holmes," John began, "do you remember being kidnapped?" Rachel nodded.  
"You were being put in immediate danger in our home because your dad here is a very dangerous man. Do you know what he did to find you, after you were kidnapped?" Rachel shook her head, Sherlock stopped him.  
"John it doesn't matter. She obviously wants to give up her dreams for this boy so, let her."

"Sherlock, she is our daughter, and we want the best for her."

"If she believes that she can make an adult decision like this without her dads, then let her."

Rachel broke down.

She cried in front of her fathers for the first time in a very long time. John sat down beside her, trying to console her the best he could. Sherlock stood there, thinking. "Rachel is engaged. Our little girl, granted, she has been living in America for the past five years, no matter. She is still from London and is biologically a Holmes, God help him. The odds are also against her in the matter of addiction. Being both a Watson and a Holmes she could really be on drugs, become addicted within a matter of hours. And-" Sherlock was pulled out of his thoughts by John, almost shouting his name. "Great." Sherlock thought as he noticed "The Boy" was in the room. After hearing him speak he realized this boy has a very small IQ. He more than likely reads no better than primary school children.

"Rachel, what are you thinking? Sherlock started. "This boy clearly is an idiot. Why on earth would you be interested in him?" Rachel looked at her daddy, shocked, "He is very nice, he can sing and... Play the drums..." Rachel was stuttering out random adjectives to try and describe her fiancé. John sighed, "Rachel, if you're going to get married, fine. But, you have to get a job and support yourselves. Your father and I are certainly not going to support you; if you would like we will give you your trust fund now. Your uncle set aside for you when you were born." John sighed.

Go Vote in the poll on my profile! Should Rahcel Marry Finn? I'll let you guys decide!

Paste your document here...


	5. Chapter 5

**This is a very long delay and I apologise deeply.**

Rachel walked down the hallway her new self. Rachel Berry was no more and now there was only Rachel Watson-Holmes. She had traded in he plaid skirts for a nice pair of dark jeans. Her reindeer sweaters went to the garbage and were replaced with a nice long coat similar to her dads. She also decided to wear a nice white scarf and a navy shirt.

Of course it was still McKinley High school, and it wouldn't be if there wasn't a slushy waiting around every corner. But this time Rachel used her deduction skills and as soon as she turned the corner and ducked, small drops of the red ice were running down the back of her coat, nothing to serious. She soon stood up staring at Finn. Of course she knew it was Finn. She had just dumped him. But she still raised her fist to punch him in the nose.  
"I am tired of your jealousy, your terrible dancing and most importantly your extreme stupidity. If you are going to be upset with me, fine. You have a right to, but I am not some bubbly little princess who will follow your every command, and I will certainly never be your petty little Ohio housewife."  
Rachel was mad. She said all of that in her accent. Finn looked dumbfounded, but he sighed and stalked off.

That day when Rachel entered glee club she received stares and unsure looks. So when Mr. Shuester came in she asked for the floor. He gladly obliged. She started, making sure to use her accent,  
"It has come to my immediate attention that all of you are unsure of where I stand at this point. I can honestly assure you that I will keep all of your secrets and I completely understand if you don't trust me anymore. I am also stepping down from my soloist spot, and giving it to Mercedes, because I have other duties to fill in the math and biology departments, therefore I cannot attend rehearsals. Goodbye and good luck at Regionals." With that Rachel turned and walked out of the choir room and made her way to the science department.

Stunned Mr. Schuester stood up and tried to make the club a little happier. But all attempts failed and the club was dismissed early.

During that week Rachel was begged constantly to rejoin glee club. But Rachel stood firm, causing the New Directions to place second with the Dalton Academy Warblers in first.

Rachel returned to London; Her life went on. She went on to do amazing things, including solving a few cases for Scotland Yard, along with taking Molly's position at St. Barts after a mysterious leave. Rachel Watson-Holmes died with one child, from an affair when she was 21. She lived a long and fulfilling life.

**Okay! I know this is a short chapter but unfortunately this is the end my friends. I didn't do Christmas or regionals because I didn't think they would really fit and I just wasn't motivated enough to keep going. But, thank you to everyone who reviewed, favourited and alerted this story!**


End file.
